Aircraft wheel assemblies typically comprise a wheel base to which a separable wheel rim member is secured together by a locking ring. In a wheel assembly of this type, a pneumatic tire is slid axially on the wheel base followed by the wheel rim member. The locking ring, which is split to enable the locking ring to be circumferentially expanded, is then installed in a groove in the wheel base. When the tire is inflated, its inboard and outboard beads axially urge apart the wheel base and wheel rim member, with the locking ring limiting such axial separation and thereby securing the wheel rim member to the wheel base.